Player's Guide
This is an easy-to-access version of the in-game Player's Guide! It has also been expanded on and explained in a clearer manner. This page is for new players who would like to understand the basic functions of the game, or for returning players who need a refresher! PLACEHOLDER Home Home Screen Guide The Home Screen is where you prepare for quests, and talk to other characters. Status: Lined up on the top of this screen are different icons, which display important user information. From left to right they are: * Username : '''The name of your account. * '''Rank : '''The level of your account. * '''Stamina : '''Shows the amount of stamina you have remaining, as well as your max. stamina. * '''Iris : '''Premium Gacha currency, shown by a rainbow crystal. * '''Valis : '''Basic currency, used when enhancing character levels and stats, as well as when making equipment. Shown as a golden coin. Other: This menu is shown as a '''set of gears in the top right corner. Here, you can: * See the News * Open your Inventory * Read the Story Digest * View your Profile * Change your Home Screen Hero * Set an Alarm Clock * Download and Manage Voice Data * Import game data and create transfer codes. Present List: Located below the Other menu, in this menu you can check the items received from Login Bonuses and other large rewards. By tapping ALL, you will receive all presents in your Present List instantly. * Some presents will have an expiration date. After this date has passed, you will no longer be able to receive the present. Main Menu: Lined up on the bottom of this screen are different icons, which lead to many different important menus. From left to right they are: * CHARAC. :''' Lets you change your party, check status boards and more. * '''INTERACT :''' Lets you interact with other characters. * '''GUILD: Lets you check your missions, and earn many different rewards. * BLKSMITH :''' Lets you buy, craft, and repair equipment. * '''GACHA :''' Lets you draw gacha, using currency, to unlock new Units. * '''SHOP :''' Lets you buy and trade items. * '''ARENA :''' Lets you play gamemode such as War Game, Record Buster, Monsterphilia, and Familia War Game. * '''FAMILIA :''' Lets you create or join your own Familia. * '''QUEST :''' Lets you select and play Quests. Next Update: This icon, located in the top middle of the screen, shows the number of characters on the Home Screen you can interact with and earn CP from through the interactions. It also shows you when the characters on the Home Screen will update. Every day, the characters on the Home Screen will update at 4:00, 12:00 and 20:00 (PST) Friend: Located to the left of the '''Other '''menu, this lets you check your friends, followers, and who you follow. You can become '''friends with someone once you and another user both follow eachother. Friends always appear first when selecting a "Support". You can follow other players by using their units as a "Support", or after you fight them in War Game.You can also follow someone by searching their Player ID in the Friend menu. The maximum number of Follows allowed for a player increases with their Player Rank. However, the number of followers is always fixed, being 1000. Character Party By selecting CHARAC. → PARTY, you can organise your own Party. You can add/change selected party members by tapping on each frame on the menu. Once you have added an adventurer, you can tap the + mark under their image to add/change their assist member. If one of your main members is knocked out in battle, it will be replaced by a character you have placed into the sub-members '''section. To view details about a character in your party, press and hold on their image. * Every assist member's status will be the same as their respective adventurer. * You can register up to '''5 parties. * You can include different units of one character in your party. About Characters There are two types of characters: "Adventurer" and "Assist". * Adventurers actually fight on the field. * Assists help out their adventurer with his/her assist skills. Status Every character has their own unique status. You can view it from the character details screen. Helpful keywords and their meanings: Note: Terms are formatted to match the formatting used throughout this Wiki. Special Arts (SA) Special Arts '''is a very powerful skill in combat which every adventurer can acquire. During quests, this skill can be used after the Special Arts (S.A) Gauge reaches a minimum of 1. If multiple Special Arts are used in the same turn, they form a Combo and have increased damage. Additionally, with the use of Hero Ascension, specific units can perform '''Combination Attacks. * Special Arts can only be used by Adventurers if they are 3★ or over. * Special Arts is always activated with priority over Combat Skills in the Action Order, meaning it always goes first. Combat Skills Each Adventurer has their own set of 3 Combat Skills, however, at Level 1, they can only use one. New skills can be unlocked using the C.Skill square on the Status Board. * Combat Skills require MP 'to use. * Each Combat Skill has its own ± Status Corrections (Fast, Slow, Hi, Lo, Super, Ultra), which affect the Action Order and the strength of the attack. Skills / Development Abilities Each character has their own particular Skills / Development Abilities, which affect their Status (Eg. Crush: I- STR +6%) and their tolerance (Eg. Liaris Freese- Null Charm). When a Unit is Ranked up, they will learn new Skills / Development Abilities. Assist Skills These are Skills for Assist Units. They activate automatically at the beginning of each battle. Assist skills can help boost your Status, and they can increase tolerance for Bad Status (Charm Resist, Stun Resist) Status Board Select Board → Character to view each individual Unit's Status Board. Each cell on the Status Board can be unlocked using certain types of Falna and Valis. By unlocking cells, the Unit's status is increased and it learns new Combat Skills. If you do not have enough Falna, you can use Iris to unlock the Square ('Never do this, EVER.) Unlocking all Cells and Lv. Up the unit to the limit to increase the Unit's Rank. * Swipe the screen left or right to view different Units. * By pressing the Falna button, you can check your current Falna stocks. Once the Unit's Rank and Lv. Up has reached it's max, you can "Limit Break" the Unit. To do this, tap Break → Bond. By using "Limit Break", the Unit's Lv. Limit will increase by 4, and parts of the Limit Break Board will be unlocked. Lv. Enhance You can increase a character's Lv. by using Books of Exilia alongside Valis. Select the desired Books of Exilia and tap the Enhance Button. * Great Success: A rare chance in which you earn a 1.5x bonus on character exp. * Swipe the screen left or right to view different Units.= A Surplus Item Return occurs in the instance when Exilia and Valis that surpass the limit level due to "Great Success" are returned to the player. * If the surplus Exilia amount is less than 1 Exilia Book, there will be no return of Exilia or Valis. * Sometimes, more Valis and Exilia than used may be returned due to Great Success. Characters List On this screen, you can view the list of characters unlocked, and each character's CP (Character Points). Each Hero (Character controlled in the Home Screen) has their own CP levels, and when selected, their CP level will be shown. Rewards earned by CP Lv. Up can be checked by tapping Rwd List and the profile for the selected character can be viewed by tapping Detail. You can increase CP by: * talking to characters in the Home Screen * Clearing Quests with the relevant Unit in your party * Offering them presents. Each character's CP differs depending on which Hero is selected. For example, Bell CP increases when Bell is selected as the Hero. By offering presents to characters, their CP for the selected Hero will increase. There are three types of CP items: * Food * Flower * Book These items can all be earned in Events. Each character has a favourite CP Item, as indicated by a pink heart icon above the item, which gives them a higher amount of CP reward as compared to other items. The Heart Icon appears when offering CP items, in the confirmation screen. Hero Ascension Hero Ascension is a new upgrade option for Adventurer Units. Unlock and upgrade Hero Ascension levels to further increase a Unit's Status. Hero Ascension can be unlocked for Units with it initially locked by spending Valis and Hero Light, which can be earned as rewards from Events. Some Gachas will have Adventurer Units with Hero Ascension already unlocked, without any spending needed. Units that come with Hero Ascension unlocked will have a purple background as opposed to a rainbow one. Hero Ascension can be upgraded by spending Valis, Ascension Falna, which is available from event rewards, and Hero Light. Depending on the ascension step, different amounts of Hero Light and Ascension Falna will be required. * Hero Light is required for the first Hero Ascension. * It usually requires a Unit to be Lv. 60+ to upgrade Hero Ascension. * The amount of Stats increased by upgrades will vary depending on the Unit. Combination Attack A Combination Attack is a special attack which activates after a normal Special Arts Combo. It is automatically triggered by Units who perform a S.A Combo with the same combination attack. Different combination attacks have different requirements to be met, such as Hero Ascension +1 or +3. The damage from this attack is dealt to all enemies, and is based on the applicable Adventurer's attack. Damage will be based on the unit's STR for a Physical Attack or MAG for a Magical Attack. If multiple combination attacks are met with one S.A Combo, only the most powerful one will be activated. Combination Attack is not available in War Games. Album All Units in the game can be viewed in the Album. Obtained units are lit up, while unobtained units are grayed out. The Status of each Unit, whether obtained or not, can be viewed by pressing and holding on the Unit's icon. Each Unit's Status (Between Lv. 60 and 80) can be checked. * Tap Adventurer or Assist to switch between the Units displayed. * You can search for Units by Type and Rank using Filter * You can check a Unit's S.A, Skills / Development Abilities and Combat Skills in Status * By tapping + or -, you can check the Status for each Unit's Limit Break. * Status increase by Development Abilities is included in Status and is shown in the Abilities Column. Quest Dispatch Quest Arena Familia Equipment Blacksmith Guild Interact Shop Gacha Casino Other